Обсуждение участника:Kuzura
Заглавная Да я знаю ! Сегодня вечером будет. Новое оформление скорее всего сделаю))) Тааааак Либо ты этого обормота приструнишь, либо эту долбанную вику нахрен разнесу. Такую ей репутацию создам, что кроме дикого ржача она вызывать среди поклоников ДС ничего не будет. Ёбжинирингу - удалишь, напишу на центральной вике и пишу жалобы на тебя, кретин. 78.37.195.226 18:21, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Нервы то у меня не просто в порядке, они железные. А вот как мне вести свою речь - не тебе указывать. Как заслужили, так и высказываюсь. Или ты думаешь, что на хамство - откат исправлений безграмотности других, следует иначе? Запомни - "я эстет из Санкт-Петербурга", если человек заслуживает уважительного обращения, он его получит, нет - получит мат. Этот хохляк у себя на Украине может мову вести, как ему захочется, а в русском нет слова "Quest", а слово "локации" имеет узкое применение, здесь уместно только "места". Что и было сказано несколько раньше. Этому шибзику, раз ун он столь активен в литье воды и вбросе говен на вентилятор, следовало принять к сведению и исправлять доставшиеся от других ошибки. А что он вытворяет, когда таки решаешь помочь(ибо смотреть тошно)? Откатывает! И ставит блокировки! Это свинство! 78.37.195.226 18:39, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Реклама там действует партнёрская програма! Все клиенты имеют возможность пополнять свой баланс без каких-либо материальных затрат, участвуя в программе по привлечению новых покупателей. Для этого разместите полученную ссылку на личном сайте, блоге или форуме Размер вознаграждения за первую покупку каждого пришедшего по вашей ссылке нового пользователя составляет 5%, за каждую последующую – 3% от стоимости купленной им игры. Под новым пользователем подразумевается незарегистрированный пользователь, который пришёл по вашей ссылке и через какое-то время зарегистрировался в Гамазавре. С помощью вознаграждения вы можете полностью или частично оплатить товары, представленные в нашем магазине. моя партнёрская ссылка 'http://gamazavr.ru/?partner=f7e6c7d1d85d9718 как бы так, пускай до 10 постоит может бонусы накапают ! возможно раньше уберу ! Блокировка участников я непойму одного при блокировки участников есть пункт "Запретить создание новых учётных записей" это всех касаеться участников или одного ? Впринципе можешь дописать три статьи про блок, одноручное оружие и кузнечество. Сейчас хочу заняться шаблонами для локаций, оружия, и т.п. [[User:Engineering|'Engineering]][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 04:47, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) Участники Ты видел какая бешенная активность викии и вопросов ? я незнал что такое будет *) Мне это нравиться ))) ты как ? давно тебя в Асе не видел ! Через 2 статьи наша вики станет серебряной *) [[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 16:09, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) Можно просьбу !? Можешь послать запрос на переименования вики c TESWiki в The Elder Scrolls Wiki--[[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 13:27, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for contacting Wikia. I have changed your sitename to 'The Elder Scrolls Wiki' as you requested. Hope this helps! --[[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 16:44, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Мы наверное друг друга не поняли мне нужно изменить Project name c TESWiki в The Elder Scrolls Wiki Блог_участника:Engineering/The_Elder_Scrolls_WikiПример названия "" и "" "" и "" [[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 20:20, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо !!! [[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 12:43, декабря 8, 2011 (UTC) Баннер Картинка для баннера, вроде нормальная ![[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 21:51, декабря 9, 2011 (UTC)thumb|310px Слайдшоу Спасибо за попытку помочь, но, похоже, она не удалась. Почитал статью по вашей ссылке - там речь все больше о позиционировании самого слайдшоу, а не изображений в нем. Короче, я так и не понял как избавиться от серой полосы сверху и сделать так, чтобы подписи не залезали на изображение. вот пример: Ширину прописал, но дело не в ней - сбоку-то как раз нет серых полос, а вот вертикальный параметр height (либо heights) здесь не применяется... Возможно, параметры стоит применять не к галерее в целом, а к изображениям, но тут я тоже зашел в тупик. Если не затруднит, изобразите из этого что-то приличное - подберите грамотные параметры, чтобы потом можно было использовать и не было стыдно. Слайдшоу Может быть обратится в Техподдержку, насчет Слайдшоу ?--[[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 16:29, декабря 13, 2011 (UTC) Баннер thumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb [[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 21:55, декабря 17, 2011 (UTC) Здравствуйте, могу ли я стать администратором на "The elder scrolls wiki". У меня 32 правки и создано мной 3 страницы, Оценен в 26. Со днем мои правки умножаются, и каждый день я создаю интересную страницу, Можно ли мне стать администратором, я очень хорошу знаю эту и игру, и, у меня есть опыт в этом! Шаблоны А есть ли шаблон Раздел еще не написан XXXXVII 03:12, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Расы (Арена) Как я понимаю, 08:43, января 6, 2012 вами была удалена страница Расы (Арена). Я собирался ее создать и потому хотел узнать причину прошлого удаления. Heonir 09:40, января 13, 2012 (UTC) Первым создавшим ту страницу я не являюсь. Я лишь увидел предупреждение Вики, когда попытался создать заново. Значит, я сделаю ее с чистой совестью, спасибо за ответ. Heonir 10:05, января 13, 2012 (UTC) Прошу принять меры к участнику Nevani. Она постоянно удаляет правки страниц с ИСПРАВЛЕННЫМИ ошибками, оскорбляет, и сейчас ещё здесь на мкеня жалуется. Все мои попытки к примирению, успехов не дали. Korosst 15:10, марта 7, 2012 (UTC) Статус Администратора Учитывая, что на служебную страницу, видимо не заглядывают, прошу у вас назначить меня администратором на данной вики. Учитывая что Wild Cat, куда-то пропал, а Mrs. Secret, ведет себя как минимум странно. А еще лучше - бюрократа. Не все знаю игру на 100%, а пишут то как с ему попадается в игре. Лично Векс в игре со мной разговаривала с грубостью. Давайте закончим детские разборки и будем продолжать делать нашу Вики еще более лучше! [[User:Mrs. Secret.|'Mrs. Secret.']][[Uyuser talk:Mrs. Secret.|'@Talk']] 09:16, декабря 24, 2011 (UTC) Мне очень жаль вашего персонажа, но увы, в вики пишут именно так как есть в игре официально, а не как кому попадется.--Nevani 18:26, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо Благодарю за веру и направление =) Я тоже понимаю, что иногда высказываюсь агрессивно, но увы, я уже заметила, что большинство участников мужского пола не хотят слушать моих советов (по делу). И это вызывает ответную реакцию. Я обещаю, что постараюсь быть помягче, собственно так же как и с новичками которым помогаю с освоением, на данной вики, уже не раз =) Просто, по моим ощущениям, статус администратора заставит более внимательно прислушиваться к моим словам. Банить я никого не собираюсь, кроме жестких вредителей, правящих статьи с использованием нецензурных слов и некрасивых описаний, уж точно (Пример статья Аргонианин на данной вики). Nevani 19:15, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо вам, уже написала и буду ждать его ответа. Можно узнать, бюрократы на данной вики живы или нет? --Nevani 19:15, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Да, это знаю. Я на счет Engineering и Exlex. Их достаточно давно не было видно. Nevani 19:23, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Цвета Доброго времени суток! Я по такому делу. Создаю инфбокс и столкнулся с трудностью... При выборе цвета заливки ячейки, или границы, или еще чего-нибудь, никак не могу справиться с шестнадцетиричным кодом цвета... С тех пор, как я занимался созданием сайтов, прошло довольно много времени, и таблицы с кодами цветов давно позабылись и утеряны. В общем, я был бы признателен, если бы вы дали ссылку, с кодами, а то рандомом подбирать не очень удобно. С уважением [[[Участник:Odaviing|''Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 20:02, марта 17, 2012 (UTC) : Спасибо! [[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 20:25, марта 17, 2012 (UTC) Шаблон Локации Доброго времени суток! Пишу вам, потому что все админы куда-то запропастились. В шаблоне есть ошибка: когда вводишь тип локации "Лагерь Братьев Бури", появляется иконка нордских руин. Я хотел сам исправить, но страничка шаблона защищена от редактирования простыми смертными. С уважением [[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 10:52, марта 24, 2012 (UTC) : ссыль [[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 12:36, марта 24, 2012 (UTC) :: ::: Спасибо, исправил! Можно снова залочить) --[[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 12:48, марта 24, 2012 (UTC) Язык вики Доброго времени суток! У меня вопрос. Какой язык используется в программировании страниц в вики (например, эта)? Хочу немного в этом покопаться, а не знаю с чего начать, потому что не знаю, что за язык. С ув, --[[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 08:45, марта 26, 2012 (UTC) : О, ужас! Спасибо, что-нибудь буду по этому поводу думать. [[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 09:05, марта 26, 2012 (UTC) Запрос на статус администратора Доброго времени суток! Я сделал запрос на стаутс администратора участнику Nevani, она сказала, что даст статус, если вы не будете против. Собственно вопрос: вы против или нет?:) С уважением, [[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 07:04, марта 29, 2012 (UTC) : Спасибо, вы не пожалеете о своем решении! Пойду искать баннер. [[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 07:18, марта 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Попробую баннер сделать в фотошопе. Не обещаю, что это будет быстро, но постараюсь сделать за сегодня-завтра [[[Участник:Odaviing|Odaving]]] ~Talk~ 07:41, марта 29, 2012 (UTC) Баннер Предлагаю такой баннер: rightРазмер соответствует 255х123 А фразу можно оставить ту, что предложил Engeneering: Раскрой тайну древних свитков. Это не совсем то,что я хотел сделать в фотошопе. Я просто все переосмыслил и решил, что можно сделать проще, тем более для задуманного баннера не мог подобрать качественные картинки. Пока можно сделать этот, если одобрите, а к следующему сроку попробую доделать задуманный. [[Участник:Odaviing|'Odaviing']]~Talk~ 10:48, марта 29, 2012 (UTC) : Лучше без надписи. Не смотря на подавляющее количество статей про Скайрим, вики ос тается The Elder Scrolls Wiki, а не Skyrim Wiki)right : [[Участник:Odaviing|'Odaviing']]~Talk~ 12:32, марта 29, 2012 (UTC) Участник месяца Сейчас сидел изучал заглавную страничку и дошел до шаблона участник месяца. Посмотрев его историю, обнаружил, что раньше избирался участник недели. Собственно вопрос, почему от этого ушли? Мне кажется, что так лучше будет - больше стимула будет у участников. И во-вторых (надеюсь, ты не будешь против, что я с тобой на "ты"), заходи пожалуйста в чат не на 2 секунды:) Я даже поздороваться не успел, не то, что это предложение настрочить) Мне уже неудобно писать все на твоей странице обсуждения, по ней уже можно изучать эволюцию моей подписи)) [[Участник:Odaviing|'OdAvIInG']] (TalK) 21:54, марта 31, 2012 (UTC) : Хорошая новость! Англичане не против, чтобы мы перенесли их интерактивную карту к нам на сайт! [[User:Odaviing|'OdAvIInG']] (TalK) 22:20, марта 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Они сказали, что, если что помогут, плюс, я уже нашел единомышленников, которые мне помогут тут в переводе, так что пару дней посидеть и карта будет :) [[User:Odaviing|'OdAvIInG']] (TalK) 09:14, апреля 1, 2012 (UTC) Запрос на статус администратор от LEGO(Антон Бугаец) Доброго времени суток. Прошу вас поднять мой статус до администратора (по совету сразу пишу сюда, а не через запрос). Основным требованиям отвечаю. В портфолио такие статьи как: Разрушение (Skyrim) и все заклинания Школы, также Изменение и Иллюзия, Сыромятный доспех (Skyrim) и его подстатьи. Умею создавать шаблоны, так, к своим статьям все собственного производства. Кроме этого, поддержка активных администраторов, как Nevani и Odaviing. В идеях: развитие и совершенствования этой Викии, ее доступность и распространения, плюс улучшение внутренней составляющей (Справки, советы, образцы работ для примера, статьи). С уважением, [[User:Антон Бугаец|'LEGO']] (Talk) 19:07, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) *Я подтверждаю ([[User:Odaviing|'OdAvIInG']] | [[User_Talk:Odaviing|'TalK']] | [[FAQ|'FAQ']]) 17px 17px 17px 17px 17px 17px 17px 21:35, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) *Я за кандидатуру Антона --С уважением, [[User:Nevani|''Nevani]] 09:15, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC) *Рано или поздно он будет администратором. С уваж. Новый Год 10:38, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC) По поводу правок на правилах Добрый день. Вы правили две статьи правил The Elder Scrolls Wiki. В The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Имена участников я заметил правку добавления текста. Но также прокралась ошибка с пробелами (в некоторых местах они исчезли, два слова стали одним). В The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Правила публикаций исправлений не было, однако встретилась та же ошибка с пробелами. Если это было сделано не с умыслом, то ошибки я откачу, а то, что было добавлено - вставлю. Можете сделать сами, или рассказать зачем так нужно, если это осознано. С уважением, 09:52, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) Защита страниц Надеюсь, у вас есть доступ к защищенным страницам на TES викии? Если нет, уберу обратно. С уважением, ''Nevani'' 11:34, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Спасибо, я уже давно с ними знакомилась) Но учитывая кучу рабочих документов, правок на вики и сессий, которые я держу в голове-места на это не хватило ;-) Благодарю за заботу. --С уважением, ''Nevani'' 16:21, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) Про лицензии к изображениям Добрый день. Встал вопрос про поводу указания лицензий, при загрузке изображений. Есть утверждение (Участник:Nevani), что при загрузке указывается лицензия Викии - GFDL. Второе утверждение (Участник:Антон Бугаец), что при загрузке изображения на Викию указывается именно лицензия самого изображения, к примеру скриншот из игры Skyrim шаблоном лицензии fare use . Помогите решить данный спор. :''Спасибо! Я включу это в шаблоны лицензии. С уважением, 06:57, апреля 12, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо Я как бы в курсе, вопросы были отнюдь не по этому, но судя по такому отношению, вопросы отпали. Всего хорошего, снимите с меня права администратора и удалите учетку. --Nevani 07:15, апреля 12, 2012 (UTC) * Спасибо. Вот про автор. права США я не знал, но тогда должен быть перевод с англ. на русский, а не ссылки. И я не думаю, что мы здесь нарушаем авторские права делая скриншоты из игры (ведь не в коммерческих целях!). Надо бы показать самые расспространенные примеры, как правильно ставить лицензионные метки (на скриншотах в первую очередь), а не заставлять пользователей самим выбирать из огромной кучи нужные метки. Сейчас имеется много администраторов, пусть наводят порядок но не перекладывают работу на простых правщиков и это будет действительной помощью. С уважением Новый Год 09:26, апреля 12, 2012 (UTC)/